power_corporation_in_governmentfandomcom-20200215-history
POWER CORPORATION
thumb|180px|right|FLQ terrorist front denounces previous and new owners of Power Corporation, the Nesbitts and the Desmarais (October 1970) thumb|180px|right|FLQ terrorist front denounces Power Corporation (October 1970) [[Video:CBC FLQ manifesto channel energies impatience into PQ|thumb|180px|right|FLQ terrorist front admits René Lévesque invited them to "channel their energies" into the Parti Québécois. At the time, the FLQ declined; however, research shows that many ex-FLQ terrorists, on release from various jail terms for activities within the FLQ, did join the Parti Québécois, to standing ovations and applause. They were apparently unaware that the Parti had been founded by their nemesis, Power Corporation. ]] thumb|180px|right|The goal of René Lévesque was to replace Confederation with the system of the European Economic Community. This goal perfectly coincides with the aims of big business, being carried out now as the North American Union, modeled on the European Union, successor to the European Economic Community. However, no provincial Legislature has powers to replace Confederation, to "secede", or to take steps in that direction. thumb|180px|right|This is the same system attempted to be imposed on Canada in 1980 by René Lévesque and in 1995 by Jacques Parizeau, but being imposed now, on the whole continent, (since 9/11 as the pretext in 2001) under the name "North American Union". thumb|180px|right|In April 2010, Gilles Duceppe, leader of fake "separatist" political party, the "Bloc Québécois" tours Canada and tells media that the "EU system" is the "way of the future". The EU system has developed from an economic bloc into a federation. However, in his 1979 "white paper" delivered to all households in Quebec, René Lévesque declared that the EEC system he proposed for Canada was not going to become "federal". After all, the fake "separatists" owned by Power Corporation, rely on their anti-federal propaganda against Confederation to spur votes "to secede" into essentially a much vaster "federalist" system in which the member states progressively lose powers to the supranational central agency. However, the continual lie told by the Parti Québécois (founded by Power Corporation), and by its "big brother", the Bloc, is that Quebec needs to secede to gain more powers by devolution from the central government of Canada. If Quebec did "secede" to "gain" such powers, it would quickly lose them to the EU-style supranational entity, including those it now has. And this is because the operatives of Power Corporation running these fake parties and usurping lawful government in Canada, would themselves then hand all powers over to the corporate founders of the North American Union after 9/11: the Canadian Council of Chief Executives (CCCE), of which Power Corporation is a founding member. Parti Québécois - The Political Incarnation of Terror The Parti Québécois is, indeed, the political incarnation of terror, in the corporate interest. It's all-out assault on the Constitution of Canada attempts to flatten Confederation for the world-government behemoth entering stage-Left through a succession of socialist economic blocs intended to coalesce into continental unions, then hemispheric unions, then world union. World union is global managed trade for big business (fascism), with Marxist-model socialism for the vast majority of the world's populations.